classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse Nigh
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough :After completing Shadows of the Departed, you must wait until after midnight in Japan to activate this quest. *Enter the palace in Ru'Lude Gardens for another cutscene with Esha'ntarl. You must zone out/in after completing Shadows of the Departed. *Zone into Sealion's Den for a cutscene. *Zone into The Garden of Ru'Hmet for a cutscene. *Go to the Empyreal Paradox and check the Transcendental Radiance for a cutscene. *Check the Transcendental Radiance again to enter the BC against Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut (6 people, 30 min). *Because this is considered a quest, Experience Points ARE lost in this BC (similar to Divine Might) Battle * Kam'lanaut is a tougher version of the boss from Zilart Mission 8. ** He casts various debuff spells: Silencega, Slowga (overwrites Haste), Graviga, Dispelga ** He is Susceptible to Gravity, but it is very difficult to land without Elemental Seal. ** Special attacks: *** Light Blade: Single-target high damage. Damage is reduced by kiting. *** Earth Blade, Water Blade, Wind Blade, Fire Blade, Frost Blade, Lightning Blade: En-spell effects (~60 damage per hit). **** When this effect is on, nukes of the matching element heal him. *** Great Wheel: AoE damage (~350) and Hate Reset, wipes Utsusemi. ** When given TP Kam'lanaut can triple attack TP attacks in a row giving very little breathing space for healers, meaning he can do 3 Great Wheels in a row killing any Melee in range * Eald'narche is a tougher version of the stage 2 boss from Zilart Mission 16. ** He teleports around the arena. ** He is highly evasive. Sushi and/or Madrigal strongly recommended. ** He casts Bindga, Sleepga II, and all tier III -ga nukes. ** He is very strong vs. magical damage. ** Special attacks: *** Vortex: AoE low damage (~150) and Terror *** Stellar Burst: AoE low damage (~100) and Silence *** Omega Javelin: Single target low damage (~150) and Petrification *Strategy tips: Kite Kam'lanaut initially and go all-out to kill Eald'narche. **Stunning Eald'narche's nukes is key. A RDM/DRK can chainspell stun Eald'narche while someone kites Kam'lanaut and the rest of the team focuses on Eald'narche. Stunners should stay back to avoid Terror. A BLU is an extremely good choice as well because Headbutt has a much shorter recast (be sure to use the Magus Jubbah, as well as accuracy equipment and sushi, to make sure the stun effect from Headbutt lands). BLU spells can also be spammed to quickly take down Eald'Narche. **Erase Slowga from a NIN tank ASAP. Afterwards *Talk to Aldo in Tenshodo guild for a cutscene. If you have switched nations, you must be Rank 5 or higher to receive this cutscene. *Wait until Japan midnight and talk to Gilgamesh in Norg for a cutscene to complete the quest. Rewards Upon talking to Gilgamesh, you are given your choice of four earrings as a reward. You can only choose one of the following and they are lvl 72 All Jobs. : Repeating the Quest It is possible for this quest to be repeated. Note that the earring previously acquired from this quest must not be in your possession to proceed (You must throw your first earring out in order to get a different one). *Target the ??? in the Empyreal Paradox and erase all memories of the quests "Shadows of the Departed" and "Apocalypse Nigh." Complete these quests again to obtain one of the earrings listed above. ---- Game Description Client: Esha'ntarl (Audience Chamber, Ru'Lude Gardens) Summary: :The next incarnation of the Keeper of the Apocalypse is attempting to cross over into Vana'diel. Sing the Lay of the Immortals before the fifth mothercrystal and put an end to this threat once and for all! Further Reading * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide